


A Baby Just Like You

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on a Christmas morning, Integra muses on the future that awaits for her child</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**A Baby Just Like You**

Integra carefully settled into one of the armchairs facing the Christmas tree, trying not to wake the child in her arms. Avery Reina Hellsing was only a few months old, but it was already clear that she was turning out to be a rather nocturnal child. Not that this was surprising given both the hours her mother work and just who her father was. There were still times when Integra wondered what on earth she had been thinking when she let Alucard get her pregnant, but the little raven haired child in her arms was proving to be worth it.

Avery had woken around an hour ago, and Integra had just gotten her back to sleep about five minutes ago. Integra gazed at the Christmas tree with a soft smile that most people would not expect from her. It would be her daughter's first Christmas, and that was quite frankly an event that Integra had never really predicted. Oh, she had always known that it was her duty to provide Hellsing with an heir, but the idea of her having a child of her own had never really sunk in. To tell the truth, Integra had not really gotten her head wrapped around the idea until she was about four months pregnant.

While Integra had always been responsible for the lives of other people from the moment she had inherited Hellsing, having a child was proving to be slightly different, and Integra did wonder at times just what sort of inheritance she was leaving her daughter. Avery would not have to deal with the same issues that Integra has when she had taken over Hellsing, but still, it was an isolating and brutal job that the Hellsings had. Integra was not naïve enough to think that all of the supernatural threats to England would be wiped out by the time Avery assumed leadership of Hellsing.

"You're brooding again, my Integra."

She rolled her eyes as the vampire appeared beside her. The balance of their relationship had changed since Avery's conception and birth. But they were still master and servant even if they were also other things to one another now as well. Alucard peered over her shoulder to look at his daughter's sleeping face.

"She's your daughter, Integra. She will have your strength and mine, and that will be more than enough for her to conquer the world."

Integra shook her head. "She's a little young to be conquering anything. What do you want Alucard?"

"I just wanted to see how my girls were doing. You should be asleep."

"Blame your daughter. She doesn't like sleeping through the night."

Alucard just nuzzled her neck before pressing a kiss to her jugular. "Avery's asleep now though. Come back to bed, Integra."

Integra glared at the vampire but let him help her out of the chair. Alucard silently escorted her back to her suite. Avery was tucked backed into her bassinet, and for a moment Alucard and Integra just stood there watching their daughter sleep. Integra smiled. She didn't know what was in her daughter's future, but Integra was not too worried about it. After all, she had been pretty much raised by a vampire and a butler/assassin, and she had turned out all right. Avery should have no problems. Hellsing's future would be safe in her hands.


End file.
